Je me souviens
by missgriffy
Summary: une lettre-confession d'Hermione à sa fille Rose pour son entrée à Poudlard.


Les personnages sont encore et toujours à J.K. Rawlings

JE ME SOUVIENS

Ma Rose,

Je me souviens de la première que je l'ai vu. J'avais 13 ans et nous étions dans le Poudlard express, Harry, Ron et moi. Il dormait dans le compartiment ou nous avait entrainé Harry. Il avait l'air maladif. J'écoutais Harry qui nous parlait de Sirius Black, l'homme qui avait soi-disant trahis ses parents et qui le cherchait pour le tuer. Quand le train s'est arrêté et qu'un détraqueur a tenté d'aspirer l'âme d'Harry, j'ai compris qu'il était un grand sorcier en voyant son Patronus. Je crois que je l'ai admiré à ce moment-là. C'est pour cela que j'ai gardé pour moi le fait qu'il était un loup-garou quand je l'ai compris après le devoir que Severus Rogue nous avait donné. J'avais confiance en lui, plus qu'en quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour cela que j'ai vécu les pires 10 minutes de ma vie d'adolescente quand j'ai cru qu'il nous avait trahi ce soir-là, à la cabane hurlante. Mais en fait l'homme qui avait trahi les Potter n'était pas Sirius Black, mais Peter Pettigrew. Quand Rogue a révélé à tout le monde qu'il était un loup-garou, il a du démissionner. Et je ne l'ai pas revu avant 1 an.

Quand je l'ai revu, il avait l'air encore plus maladif. Nous étions au QG de l'ordre du phénix (la maison natale de Sirius) située à Londres. Molly nous faisait faire le ménage. Un jour, nous avions appris qu'Harry avait été obligé de se servir de sa magie pour sauver son âme et celle de son cousin. Deux Détraqueurs avaient été envoyés dans le quartier ou Harry habitait. Une délégation était allée chercher Harry chez son oncle pour le ramener au QG. J'avais 15 ans je l'admirais toujours autant car il était resté gentil et adorable malgré la décision du ministère qui l'empêchait de travailler à cause de son côté loup. Harry a dû passer au tribunal pour s'être servi de sa baguette en présence d'un moldu (alors que ce moldu savait pour la magie car il s'agissait du cousin d'Harry). Il avait, bien sûr, été acquitté car il n'avait pas eu le choix. Puis nous sommes partis à la gare de Kings-cross. J'avais pris conscience que j'avais le béguin pour lui malgré qu'il avait 20 ans de plus que moi. Nous avions beaucoup de points communs (la passion de la lecture par exemple) et il était tellement gentil. A la fin de notre année scolaire à Poudlard, nous sommes allés (Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville et moi) au ministère afin de sauver Sirius qui était torturé par Voldemort (mais cela était un mensonge envoyé par Voldemort dans l'esprit de Harry). Là, j'ai revu Remus quand il est venu avec des membres de l'ordre afin de nous sauver de l'attaque de certains mangemorts. Cela s'était terminé par la mort de Sirius.

J'avais 17 ans lors du mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Remus s'était marié avec Tonks. Je sortais avec Ron (il était un gros coup de cœur pour moi), mais j'avais toujours le béguin pour Remus. Quand nous nous sommes réfugiés au square Grimmaurd après que le ministère soit tombé aux mains des mangemorts, nous nous sommes mis à la recherche des horcruxes de Voldemort. Remus vint nous voir pour nous annoncer que Tonks était enceinte et qu'il voulait nous aider. Harry lui parla très méchamment en lui disant qu'il devait penser à son bébé et que fuir était lâche. Quand il partit, je lui couru après pour le consoler. A ce moment-là, je l'embrassai. Il répondit à mon baiser puis, il me repoussa. Il partit sans se retourner et moi, j'ai pleuré.

Je le revis à la bataille de Poudlard. En attendant le début de la bataille, je partis à sa recherche afin de m'excuser de l'avoir embrassé, même si je ne le regrettais pas. Il était devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Je lui fis mes excuses et je lui dis que je ne sortais plus avec Ron, car j'avais le cœur pris par quelqu'un d'autre. Il me demanda s'il s'agissait d'Harry. Je lui répondis que non car Harry était plus comme mon frère. Je lui avouai mon béguin et lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas mourir vierge mais que je voulais que ma première fois soit avec lui. Il ne répondit pas mais me pris la main et il m'emmena dans une salle de cour ou il conjura un lit. J'avais 18 ans.

J'ai maintenant bientôt 30 ans et toi, ma Rose, tu as 11 ans. Tu vas partir à Poudlard. Ted, le fils que Remus a eu avec Tonks sait la vérité. Il est heureux d'avoir une petite sœur, il a compris que ce jour-là, j'avais eu besoin d'amour car je mourrais de peur. Quand Ron a découvert que j'étais enceinte, il me demanda en mariage, et j'ai accepté car Padma Patil était morte et elle était l'amour de Ron. Il t'a donné son nom et son amour. Tu es née d'un moment d'amour et de tendresse. Je voulais te dire la vérité avant ton entrée à Poudlard. Tu as toutes les qualités de ton vrai père et également celle de ton père de cœur. Je t'aime et j'espère que tu comprends que Remus ne voulait pas trahir Tonks. Comme tu le sais, Tonks et lui sont morts ce jour-là mais je suis sure qu'il veille sur toi de là-haut.

Je t'aime, ma Rose.

Ta mère, Hermione Weasley


End file.
